


encourage

by sakon



Category: Ayatsuri Sakon | Puppet Master Sakon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakon/pseuds/sakon
Summary: Ukon gives Sakon the push.
Relationships: Tachibana Sakon & Ukon
Kudos: 1





	encourage

“Love is overrated,” Ukon whistled, humming and swaying. He didn’t need to love, after all, so thus it was overrated. Besides, he was happy in his lonesome, and Sakon seemed dwelling in the deep (temporarily) in his twosome. 

“A bit... I guess,” Sakon huffed back, and Ukon full-on jerked, mental record scratching. His arms pinwheeled, and he lurched forward, eyes bugging. 

“Hey, you’re not supposed to be saying that!” Ukon jerked back with a confused pout and punched his arm, watching Sakon mess with a loose thread of his clothes. His puppeteer sat affixed in the same position, and Ukon pushed at his body to no avail. Oh boy, _teenage hormones._

Even closer than usual, Ukon examined his boy. The soft bags under his eyes looked, seeming weary, hair mussed and messy, and the last ones in the worst ways possible; it was one of the only times he could definitively say that Sakon looked horrible. Wasn't he supposed to be a pretty boy? Didn't his upkeep and state of being - particularly looks - matter in ningyou-joruri? Ukon groaned, then brought his hand to his chin. Sakon had just argued with his lover, the ending and words exchanged messier than his mussed hair. Ukon was shocked Sakon could even be that upset. 

“What, you don’t know how to apologize?” Ukon taunted him. He knew that it would end up one of two ways, with Sakon getting angry or Sakon shoving him into his box to cool off, and either one would give him something to think about. He was banking on Sakon retorting, huffing something quickly to defend himself. Sure, Sakon was cool around other people, but around him there was much more. He had the potential to be volatile and angry and act like the child - teen, technically - that he truly was. And of course, being well over a hundred, Ukon was good at the opposite of his puppeteer: quelling said emotions. He wasn't as good at deduction, but he was Sakon's life companion. 

“No—” Sakon's voice grew tiny. The boy paused, “I’m just... I don’t know. I said too much.”

He looked down at his lap, surprisingly calm and subdued; his lips pursed, and Sakon seemed contemplative. Maybe he was _that affected._ Ukon sighed and brought a hand to his back, patting it as he thought of a solution. Sure, Sakon would need to work on apologizing by himself because self growth and all that fancy jazz, but Ukon was his best friend. He always would be. It wasn't that big of a deal; Sakon sat up in his head more than he spoke, overthinking the motions. Well, it wasn't the Musée Rodin, no overthinking needed there. 

“Yeah, you did. They did too. Congrats? You’re just apologizing, dude. Arguments happen. We all get angry, Sakon.” Ukon rolled his eyes, then his voice dropped softer. "You're overthinking this crap way too much! I don't know what the dang issue is, but you? You'll do fine."

Sakon didn’t say anything. His fingers kept at the loose threads and fabric. 

“There’s nothing to it. We’ve argued, haven’t we?” Ukon smiled, thick wooden fingers ruffling the boy's hair. Then, Ukon bopped him on the nose, pinching at his cheek to feel the telltale twitch of a smile. 

“Yeah,” Sakon nodded, digging his thumb into his hand. Even them, the closest of companions, had argued plenty. Not as much as other people, but even they had their moments. 

“Then you don’t need to worry, Sakon.” Ukon reached to rub circles into his back. “You got this,” Ukon whispered, soft and low. It was sincere, and it was enough to make the muscles in Sakon's body loosen and unwind, the air more obvious against his skin and the tingle of reality's sensations hitting after being inside his head. 

Sakon looked at him with hopeful eyes, as if their short pep talk was exactly what he needed. It was. The tiny line in his forehead thinned out, and he gave a sigh, mustering a tiny, minuscule smile. Ukon gave a tiny cheer as he felt Sakon’s hand retract out of him, knowing that this would go well as the black closed in on his eyes. Sakon had this, and it would be just fine.


End file.
